Corto Circuito
by Malasletras
Summary: Maldita,mil veces maldita la mente y el pasado que nos atan.Bendito, mil veces bendito el corazón y los cortos circuitos que nos hacen ver,que siempre necesitamos un poco de luz...Sakura y Kakashi tienen mucho que decir ¿Un apagon será su oportunidad?


Eme aquí con un one-shot de una de las parejas que me encantan KakaSaku...

* * *

Corto Circuito

**Volvía de una misión, estaba agotada, sólo quería entrar a mi nuevo departamento y darme un baño de agua fría, hoy había sido un día caluroso. Terminé de subir las escaleras e iba a abrir la puerta, cuando una voz familiar, demasiado familiar me saludó.**

**-Hola Sakura, no sabía que éramos vecinos- Dijo Kakashi, me di vuelta con una sonrisa, mi ex sensei vestía un pantalón de buzo plomo, unas pantuflas, una camiseta negra sin mangas y de cuello alto muy apegada a su bien formado torso, su máscara y no llevaba el protector de Konoha y dejaba que su melena plateada quedara libre tapando su ojo izquierdo… se vía…bastante bien (n/a: ¿bien? ¡¿Bien?! Es todo un *¬*)**

**-Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta, me mudé acá hace poco y no he tenido tiempo de socializar con los vecinos- Dije sin apartar la mirada de sus pectorales, me reproché a mi misma, él era Kakashi, y yo lo estaba mirando, como a un pedazo de carne (n/a: un buen pedazo de carne, he de agregar xD), no después de lo que pasó con Sasuke, después de que me cambiara desde la mansión Uchiha a este solitario departamento.**

**-¿Sakura te sientes bien?- Preguntó el ninja copia con su tono tan dolorosamente indiferente como siempre**

**-Es el cansancio de la misión- Dije levantando la cara y mostrándole una falsa sonrisa.**

**-Uh- Respondió él, como si fuera una respuesta, y sin embargo era típico en él, típico de él cuando se trataba de mi ¿Nunca estaría a su nivel? ¿Al nivel de Sasuke? ¿Al nivel de Naruto? ¿Al nivel de tener un poco de su atención? ¿De merecer un poco de entrenamiento?, en fin el entró a su departamento sin despedirse, qué más daba, aunque… ¿para qué había salido?**

Estaba leyendo y comiendo unas galletas cuando sentí una…agradable presencia en la escalera, era Sakura, podía sentir su olor a kilómetros de distancia, su dulce y embriagante olor…

Me reproché, otra vez, a mi mismo por pensar en mi alumna de esa manera.

Ahora existía otra duda.

¿Cómo sabía ella donde vivía yo?, sentí como un pequeño rubor cubría mi rostro. Sabía que Sasuke había terminado con ella, por lo que, seguramente, no tendría donde vivir y ahora venía…a pedirme que la ayudara, algo que n me pensaría dos veces y haría encantado.

Me levanté del sillón y me subía la mascara para luego dirigirme a la puerta para sorprenderla antes que tocara.

¡Sorpresa para mi! Cuando me di cuenta que estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento vecino, ¿Sakura era mi vecina? ¿Desde cuando?, más me extraño que no se hubiera percatado de mi presencia, así que antes que abriera su puerta decidí habarle.

-Hola Sakura, no sabía que éramos vecinos- Dije simulando una sonrisa frunciendo el ojo que ella podía ver, Sakura se dio cuenta y se dio vuelta, se notaba que estaba agotada, después de una semana de misión era de esperarse, no es que yo estuviera contando los días que faltaban para que volviéramos a entrenar como el recién reunido equipo 7, para que ella se pusiera esas ajustada y pequeñas ropas por el calor y…

_Basta,_ me dije, ella no era cualquier mujer para pensar de ella de esa manera, aunque, ni estaba tratándola como a cualquiera, lástima que sólo yo sabía eso.

-Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta, me mudé acá hace poco y no he tenido tiempo de socializar con los vecinos- Respondió ella mirando confundida a mi pecho, parecía que no quería verme mi parte visible de la cara, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas subidas de tono que pensaba, de cuanto la quería, de cuanto la deseaba… de cuan obsesionado era respecto a todo lo relacionado con ella. Pero, no, enseguida me di cuenta que sólo eran fantasías mías, Sakura no pensaba en mi, nunca lo haría, ni yo tenía el derecho de ocupar una fracción de sus pensamientos, estos, sus pensamientos, eran ocupados por otro, por Sasuke, pensaba en que ya no vivía con él, en que ya no harían el amor todas las noches, en que él ahora estaría con otras…con muchas otras, y, restauraría su clan, con muchas otras.

-¿Sakura te sientes bien?- Pregunté indiferente, pero con la pena y los celos comiéndome por dentro

-Es el cansancio de la misión- Respondió con el patético intento de esbozar su verdadera sonrisa, la sonrisa de la que me había enamorado, ¿Me había enamorado?, sí, un hecho lamentable, pero reconfortante, ¿De su sonrisa, no, todo en ella me parecía bien… cada célula de su cuerpo tenía una gracia particular que me mataba y encantaba al mismo tiempo.

-Uh- Respondí tratando de ocultar mi rabia, ¿Por qué tenía secretos para mi? ¿Por qué guardaba sus pensamientos tras esos ojos que desde hace tiempo estaban nublados de tristeza?

Me di vuelta y entré en mi departamento sin despedirme.

¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo…yo la había ignorado casi completamente, entrenando a Sasuke, luego a Naruto, ¿Y qué importa? Ella era la débil, no se esforzaba en nada que no tuviera que ver con Sasuke, sólo se preocupaba de su cabello, de darnos sonrisas, abrazos y de regalarme un tierno

"Kakashi sensei"

Suspiré, ¿Cuándo esa chiquilla me había robado el corazón? ¿Cuándo peleó junto a Naruto para vencerme? ¿Cuándo la vi por primera vez con tacones? ¿Cuándo vi su pelo crecer nuevamente? ¿Cuándo la habían convertido en una junnin de élite?

**Al entrar al departamento solté un prolongado suspiro… odiaba que Kakashi me tratara aún como una niña, que aún me presencia le fuera indiferente, prefería leer su libro que prestarme atención.**

**Caminé a la cocina para prepararme un café, no pude evitar recordar por qué Sasuke terminó conmigo.**

**_Flash Back_**

**_Había llegado de una misión rango B de la cual había salido victoriosa sin ningún problema, y me dirigía a la mansión Uchiha, que hace un mes era mi hogar, ya que después de dos aniversarios debido a nuestro noviazgo, Sasuke me propuso pasar al siguiente nivel, vivir n su casa._**

**_Sasuke no era el novio perfecto, pero le quería, ya no le amaba, ya no, pero, repito, lo quería, lo suficiente para dormir con su orgullo y su arrogancia bajo su mismo techo en su misma cama, nada había pasado hasta la fecha, tampoco sospeché que esa noche sería diferente._**

**_Cuando llegué a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke me recibió dulcemente, tenía una linda cena bajo las belas para dos…algo muy extraño pasaba, eso me hizo estar recelosa toda la noche. Comimos y el se mostró muy atento, demasiado atento_****_, al terminar me besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, me dirigió el sofá y cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocar mis muslos, me separé de él con la excusa de querer ducharme._**

**_Entre a la ducha sin querer pensar en la extraña actitud de Sasuke, porque la respuesta era obvia y yo no la quería saber, no quería que me pidiera algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle. Me sobresalté cuando sentí que unas manos recorrían mi espalda mojada para luego acorralarme contra la fría pared de la ducha y finalmente, empezar a besarme con posesión y sin tacto._**

**_-Sasuke detente- Dije al momento que me separaba de él sin importarme estar desnuda, dejándolo caliente, confundido y…muy molesto_**

**_Tomé dos toallas, una me la até alrededor del cuerpo y la otra se la lancé a él, me dirigí a la habitación a ponerme pijama. Recién me había puesto ropa interior cuando Sasuke volvió a aparecer y me lanzó sobre la cama, pero la situación había cambiado, ya no era una invitación, menos una pericón…era un orden._**

**_-Sakura, quiero renacer mi clan contigo…ya es hora- Dijo con su típico tono frío, esa situación no tenía nada de romántico, era absolutamente todo lo contrario._**

**_-Sasuke no estoy lista…no quiero- Respondí un poco ahogada por el peso de su cuerpo, el cual soltaba sobre mí sin ninguna preocupación._**

**_-Creí que me amabas- Dijo enojado, sentía como arrugaba las sabanas de la cama que se ubicaban a unos centímetros de mi cuello._**

**_-No estoy lista- Volví a decir, esta vez gritando, el se alejó de mi y se sentó en el borde de la cama matrimonial, mientras me daba la espalda._**

**_-Tienes veinte años- Dijo_**

**_-No estoy lista…para hacerlo contigo- Completé esta vez_**

**_-¿El problema soy yo?- Preguntó sin podérselo creer, no respondí, sabía que era peligroso disminuir su ego- ¡El problema soy yo!- Volvió a gritar_**

**_-Sasuke, ya no te amo como antes…¿Cuántas veces me humillaste? ¡Nunca me prestaste atención!- Respondí ahora con la voz un tanto quebrada_**

**_-¿Por qué estas conmigo?- Preguntó dándose vuelta y mostrándome su sharingan_**

**_-Supongo que te quiero…y una parte de mi…no puede olvidarte- Dije rompiendo a llorar_**

**_-Entonces no sirvió de nada tráete aquí, hay mujeres que matarían por ser la señoras Uchiha- Dio tomándome del cuello_**

**_-¿Sólo querías encamarte conmigo?- Pregunté con cólera e ignorando el dolor punzante de mi cuello-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- El me soltó y se paró de la cama_**

**_-Vete- Sentenció_**

**_Me paré, me puse un abata y en una maleta eché rápidamente algo de ropa y sin decir nada más salí de ese lugar._**

**_No tenía idea a donde ir…_**

**_Naruto vivía ahora con Hinata… y Kakashi sensei… el no me prestaría atención, nunca lo había hecho._**

**_Fui con Tsunade sama… ella me recibió a regañadientes. Estaba con Jiraya, un hecho que no me importó, pero me sorprendió darme cuenta que el sujeto estaba completamente instalado ahí, eso, y los interminables y malditos gemidos de todas las noches, me hicieron tomar la savia decisión de buscar un departamento_**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

**Finalmente, entré a la ducha, la verdad lo único que ese recuerdo me dejo para pensar son mis sentimientos a Kakashi, una parte de mi , le guardaba rencor por no haberme entrenado especialmente como a Sasuke o a Naruto, la otra parte le daba la más completa razón, había sido un asco de ninja los primeros años, esa parte siempre ganaba. Pero había más, cuando ese odio y esa afectuosa aceptación frente a las acciones de mi ex sensei se encontraban dentro de mi cabeza, o en mi corazón, cuando chocaban, se producía un corto circuito en mi ser, y como resultado de este, nacía en mi una emoción dolorosa, no ajena a mi pasado, pero llena de malos recuerdos, un sentimiento que no quería reconocer desde los 15, para no dañarme más a mi misma, cerré mi corazón y mi mente…**

**Iba a poner un pie en la ducha, pero la luz se fue de pronto, dejándome a oscuras en el bendito baño. Dando un bufido fijé mi vista en la ventana, toda la cuidad estaba a oscuras y yo no tenía una puta vela.**

Después de entrar a mi departamento sólo quería tomar un café y luego dormir, es deprimente estar enamorado de tu alumna, es deprimente darte cuenta que la dejaste de lado, es deprimente tenerla de vecina y no saber que hacer.

Prendí la luz de la cocina y puse a hervir la tetera, pero la luz se fue, dejándome a oscuras en la cocina, con los destellos de la tenue llama que estaba utilizando para calentar el agua, lancé un suspiro, apagué la cocina y vi por la ventana, toda Konoha estaba a oscuras, volví a lanzar un suspiro y me eché en el sillón.

Sakura… ¿Cuándo me había enterado que Sasuke terminó contigo? ¿Cómo explicarte lo feliz, y lo triste que estaba?

_Flash Back_

_Estaba en el bar, estaba triste pero yo no se lo diría a la mujer que estaba a mi lado acompañándome, mujer que no conocía, con la cual dormiría esta noche, cuyo nombre no saldría de mi boca en el éxtasis, si es que llegaba a experimentarlo, ¿Su nombre?. Había olvidado su nombre, hace mucho había descubierto que sólo un nombre me importaba, que sólo una palabra llamaba mi atención "Sakura"…_

_Me paré del banquillo y caballerosamente le ofrecí la mano a mi coqueta y linda acompañante, lo mismo de siempre, ella me conocía, ella me deseaba, como muchas que la miraban con envidia, en cambio a mi, como siempre, no me importaba, ganaba la necesidad sobre la pena, ganaba la soledad sobre el asco, ganaba la perversión sobre mi deseo de una sola mujer, sobre el deseo de Sakura… Ella tomó mi mano, agito sus pestañas y me guió a la salida, caminamos, ella me miraba embobada, adivino, pensaba en cómo robarme un beso, en como ver mi rostro. No sabía que yo no me quitaría la máscara, nunca lo hacía, y sin embargo, antes de irme al amanecer procuraría dejarla satisfecha, un quejido de su parte me sacó de mis cavilaciones._

_-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté ayudándola a levantarse_

_-Ese niño me botó- Dijo con cara de cachorro, odiaba esa reacción en las mujeres, hubiera preferido que se levantara enfurecida y que fuera a golpear al que la botó, eso haría Sakura, pero ninguna mujer era como ella, bien sabía Dios cuanto la he buscado. Soltando un aburrido suspiro dirigí la vista al niño que la había dejado en aquel "fatal" estado, me sorprendió ver a un desesperado Sasuke._

_-Es mi alumno iré a ver que sucede- Dije a regañadientes, mi acompañante se cruzó de brazos caprichosamente antes que me dirigiera a él._

_-Sasuke- Le llamé- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Sakura- Murmuró frío, y sin embargo tenía cierto deje de tristeza, y e tomé con furia los hombros._

_-¿Qué le hi-cis-te?- Dije aumentando el apriete en sus hombros_

_-La eché de la mansión…y terminé con ella- Dijo con una leve mueca de dolor, lo solté automáticamente y una irreconocible sonrisa surcó mis labios, caro, el no la notó._

_-Ah, yo te ayudo a buscarla-Le propuse entusiasmado ante la mirada recelosa del ex akatsuki. Sentí un incómodo carraspeo tras de mi._

_-Para otro día será. Le dije a modo de respuesta a la mujer de vestido rojo que me acompañaba- Separémonos- Me dirigí esta vez a Sasuke, él sólo asintió y mientras sentía como unos tacones se alejaban, desaparecí en una nube de humo._

_No me tardé en encontrar a Sakura, su olor se sentía a kilómetros, estaba entrando a casa de Tsunade, tratando de averiguar una razón por el quiebre de ella y Sasuke, o por el simple hecho de estar más cerca de ella en la clandestinidad, me colé por una ventana y escuché con sorpresa como su voz, sin rastro de lágrimas ni tristeza, me daba, inconcientemente, la respuesta:_

_-El quería que restauráramos su clan, yo no quería.- Dijo simplemente, deduje que a Sasuke le molestaba que Sakura hubiera madurado, que se hubiera dado cuenta que él, ya no era la mejor opción, peo yo tampoco lo era, no podía creerme la gran cosa._

_Me fui a mi casa un poco más tranquilo, feliz y triste. La parte de mi corazón que estaba feliz por esta noticia chocaba con la que estaba triste, si, triste, porque ella lo estaría, había esperado tanto a Sasuke y el nunca llegó a apreciarla totalmente, aunque no entendía ¿Por qué la buscaba si no le importaba?_

_Fin Flash Back_

Esas sensaciones, felicidad, tristeza, frustración y ansiedad que sentía desde ese día ocurrido hace un poco más de dos semanas, se mezclaban y peleaban entre sí para tomar el control de mi, de mi cuerpo, de mis acciones, produciendo un corto circuito cuyo resultado era, aunque siempre tuve miedo a decirlo en voz alta

_-Amor-_sí. Amor y esperanza… que malo era ilusionarse cuando uno ya se estaba haciendo viejo con 25 años

25, pocos años para mi

25, muchos años para ella

Tocaron la puerta, enojado conmigo mismo por no sentir la presencia de nadie me levanté para abrirle a quien sea que fuera.

**Enojada por no instalarme completamente en mi nuevo hogar, y sin estar dispuesta a revolver a oscuras unas cajas en busca de una insignificante vela, decidí ir con Kakashi sensei, tal ves el quisiera compañía y de seguro el tenía luz…yo odiaba la oscuridad.**

**Cerré mi puerta, di un tonto paso y toqué su puerta, el me abrí con un aire fastidiado para después sonreírme e indicarme que pasara. Su casa estaba a oscuras también.**

**_"No se que esperabas ¡hablamos de Kakashi sensei!"_**

**-Kakashi sensei, siento molestar, pero no me gusta la oscuridad y…- Comencé a decir, tenía vergüenza ¿Cómo decirle que me dejara hacerle compañía mientras la luz volvía?**

**-Te daré unas velas- Dijo cortante, entristeciéndome, el no me quería ahí. De todas maneras lo seguí a tientas por un largo pasillo parecido al mío, el paró y yo choqué con su espalda.**

**-No tengo idea donde dejé las velas- Dijo en un susurro Kakashi**

**-No te preocupes…me iré…- Le respondí sin ganas y comenzando a caminar a la puerta.**

**_"No le importas"_**

**_"No le importas"_**** – Me repetía a mi misma para darme fuerzas de salir se ahí sin soltar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta.**

Cuando abrí la puerta, no puedo describir la dicha que sentí al ver a Sakura…quería abrazarla y dejar que entrara a mi casa e impedirle que se fuera, pero sólo atiné a sonreír como idiota e indicarle que en mi casa era bienvenida…seguramente pensó mal de mi porque miró de reojo entre recelosa y decepcionada el interior antes de dirigirse al lugar indicado.

-Kakashi sensei, siento molestar, pero no me gusta la oscuridad y…- Tartamudeaba, debía sentirse muy incómoda en mi casa, a oscuras junto a mi, un pervertido que leía pornografía sin pudor en la calle, yo la ponía incómoda, ella me odiaba y yo lo merecía, decidí ahorrarle más molestias, eso era yo, para ella, yo no era nada.

-Te daré unas velas- Dije rápidamente, ya no, ya no soportaba tenerla al frente, su presencia me aturdía, la necesidad de tomarla en el sillón y hacerla mía llegaba a doler…y la presión en mi garganta me mataba, sólo quería gritarle que hace tiempo yo…la amo

_¿Sólo eso Kakashi?, quieres que sea tuya, quieres que deje su juventud para entregarse a un viejo que ya vivió su vida. Eso no es bueno Kakashi, eso no es tan poco como crees, eso, es ser egoísta._

Estaba tan frustrado, pero me había dado cuenta, que estaba caminando, guiando a Sakura a mi habitación inconcientemente, ella no me quería a mí, ella quería una vela para no estar a oscuras, yo no podía ser su luz, yo no podía estar con ella y ella, no quería estar ni un minuto más conmigo. Paré de caminar de un golpe y Sakura chocó contra mi espalda provocándome un escalofrío.

-No tengo idea donde dejé las velas- Dije tontamente para justificarme

-No te preocupes…me iré…- Respondió sin ganas, luego se dio vuelta para caminar la salida.

_"No le importas"_

_"No le importas"_- Me repetía a mi mismo para darme fuerzas para no ir por ella…

Hubiera sido algo muy digno d mi, pero fallé, me acerqué, le tomé la mano y la atraje bruscamente a mi pecho.

-¿Kakashi sensei?- Preguntó ella comprensiblemente alterada

-Lo intenté- Respondí, me bajé la máscara frente a sus incrédulos ojos, dejé que acariciara mi rostro, un rostro que sólo yo había tocado desnudo yo y…Sakura

-Yo también- Volvió a hablar ella y para mi sorpresa juntó sus labios con los míos.

Presa de la excitación, la aprisioné contra la pared y comencé a besar desesperadamente su cuello.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, y ya no lo soporto- Decía entre cada beso

-Kakashi…yo…tu…- Trataba de decir, lo que yo sabía…_" Lo nuestro no es posible"_

-Lo sé…tu no me amas…Lo nuestro no es posible- Dije triste

-¡No!- Respondió ella, se volvió a acercar a mi y me besó otra ves- Kakashi, yo te quiero tanto…tu, tu eres a quien he esperado- Se separó de mi y se abrió la bata que llevaba puesta- Hazme tuya Kakashi.

Yo no lo tuve que pensar dos veces, me deshice como pude de su bata, la tomé en brazos y la llevé a mi habitación.

**Sentía como alguien acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, sonreí en sueños.**

**-Despierta bonita- El dulce aliento de Kakashi chocó con mi cuello y me produjo una descarga en la espina dorsal, me obligué a abrir los ojos.**

**-Buenos días Kakashi- Dije incorporándome, el estaba con el rostro descubierto, para suerte mía, aparté el rostro sonrojada, su rostro no era lo único descubierto, repito, para suerte mía, sentí como sus manos atraían mi cara a la suya… yo no puse resistencia y le correspondí ávidamente.**

**-Voy a ducharme- Me susurró en el oído, cuan perfecta era su voz…maldita sea la máscara (n/a: ameén!)**

**-Te acompaño- Dije sonrojada**

**-Es que…si vienes conmigo, lo que menos haríamos sería ducharnos. Me respondió mientras mordía mi cuello, me sonrojé aún más por su respuesta.**

**-Está bien- Dije nerviosa, el se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño sin pudor, me acostumbraría, Kakashi me había prometido trasladaríamos mis cosas a su departamento, si antes maldije por no haber desembalado, ahora estaba muy satisfecha.**

**Me dejé caer en la cama feliz, pero el timbre sonó, me levanté, me puse la camiseta que ayer traía Kakashi y un bóxer plomo que saqué de su cajón, mi bata…estaba hecha pedazos, con vergüenza, camino a la puerta iba arreglando el desastre que habíamos dejado en el pasillo y apagando las luces, ayer debió haber vuelo la luz en algún momento.**

**Abrí la puerta.**

**-Kakashi…-Sasuke calló cuando vio que era yo, abriéndole la puerta, de la casa de Kakashi, con la polera de Kakashi, con la ropa interior de Kakashi, me vio de pies a cabeza.**

**-¿Kaka…Saku?- Se desmayó sin alcanzar a pronunciar ni el nombre de mi amado ni el mío, aunque ¿KakaSaku? Sonaba muy bien**

**Sin importarme volví a cerrar la puerta, Kakashi me miraba con una ceja en alto y una tonta toalla en la cintura.**

**-¿Quién era?- Preguntó, yo dando brincos me acerqué a él y lo besé**

**-No sé- Respondí, rodando los ojos**

**-Linda ropa…pero te verás mejor sin ella- Me susurró.**

**Y mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, como ayer, como hace tres mese atrás, como dos años atrás. Ese era mi secreto, esa era la verdad del por qué no podía estar con Sasuke, no ahora…no hace dos meses atrás, no hace dos años atrás…pero tenía tanto miedo…**

**Era el amor, siempre fue el amor, gracias al corto circuito que se producía cuando mi corazón decía "si" y mi mente "no", un producto que no quería reconocer, un producto que ahora, al igual que ayer, cuando estaba desnuda ajo el cuerpo de Kakashi, se volvía un hecho.**

**Era amor.**

**Siempre fue amor.**

**Lo curiosos era…que la luz, luego del corto circuito, volvió cuando acepté ese traicionero sentimiento, mi vida volvió a tener sentido cuando dejé que mi corazón mandara y le permití a Casi entrar en él.**

**Maldita, mil veces maldita sea la mente y el pasado que nos atan.**

**Bendito, mil veces bendito sea el corazón y los cortos circuitos que nos hacen ver, que siempre necesitamos un poco de luz**

**…Mi luz era Kakashi y mi pasado…era pasado.**

**_***Fin***_**

* * *

¿Les gustó ? un poco largo pero...

en fin si les gustó, si llegaronhasta el final déjenme un rew si??


End file.
